Infinity-Steine
Die 'Infinity-Steine '''sind die mächtigste Kraft im Universum. Wer sie alle sechs im Infinity Gauntlet vereint, erhält unendliche Macht über das ganze Universum und alle seine Lebewesen. Geschichte Vor dem Universum gab es sechs Singularitäten. Nach dem Urknall manifestierten sich diese Singularitäten in sechs mächtigen Steinen, den sogenannten Infinity-Steinen, die für verschiedene Aspekte des Universums stehen (siehe auch Tabelle ''Eigenschaften und Besitzer weiter unten). Vor Äonen nutzten die Celestials, eine Rasse gottgleicher Wesen, Infinity-Steine, um ganze Zivilisationen zu richten, wobei allerdings nicht klar wird, ob es sich dabei nur um den Machtstein oder noch weitere Infinity-Steine handelte. Der Versuch neun kosmischer Wesen, die Kraft des Machtsteins unter sich aufzuteilen, gelang nur sehr kurz und führte zur Vernichtung dieser Wesen. Danach wurde der Machtstein im Orb verborgen und auf dem Planeten Morag versteckt. Thor In Odins Schatzkammer sieht man den rechten Infinity Gauntlet. Außerdem erfährt man, dass vor hunderten Jahren Odin und seine Truppen einen Kampf in Norwegen durchführten, dort, wo später der Tesserakt versteckt wurde. In der Post-Credits Scene des Films sehen wir Nick Fury und Erik Selvig in einer S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einrichtung, in der Forschungen am Tesserakt durchgeführt werden. Erik Selvig steht dabei unter der Kontrolle von Loki. Captain America: The First Avenger Johann Schmidt, alias Red Skull, will mithilfe des Tesserakts den 2. Weltkrieg gewinnen, indem er mit dem Stein hochentwickelte Waffen fabriziert. Der Tesserakt fällt beim Kampf mit Captain America jedoch ins tote Meer, von wo Howard Stark ihn später bergen kann. Marvel's The Avengers Loki kann den Tesserakt aus einer Forschungseinrichtung von S.H.I.E.L.D. in seinen Besitz bringen. Er beschafft ihn für Thanos, um im Austausch dessen Chitauri-Armee beim Angriff auf die Erde befehligen zu dürfen. Doch die Avengers können den Angriff abwehren und Thor bringt den Tesserakt nach Asgard, wo er neben diversen weiteren Objekten in Asgards Schatzkammer verwahrt wird. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Mithilfe des Äthers will Malekith das Universum in tiefste Dunkelheit stürzen, jedoch kann Thor dies verhindern. In der Mid-Credits Scene übergeben Sif und Volstagg den Äther dem Collector zur Aufbewahrung. Dabei fällt das erste Mal der Begriff "Infinity-Stein". The Return of the First Avenger In der Mid-Credits Scene erfährt man, dass Baron von Strucker im Besitz von Lokis Zepter ist. Guardians of the Galaxy Ronan will sich in Thanos' Auftrag des Orbs bemächtigen, die Guardians of the Galaxy kommen ihm jedoch zuvor. Sie bringen den Orb zum Collector, der ihn öffnet und so offenbart, dass sich ein Infinity-Stein darin verbirgt. Später fällt der Orb in Ronans Hände, der damit Xandar zerstören will, doch auch das wissen die Guardians zu verhindern. Sie können den Stein aus Ronans Hammer entfernen und übergeben ihn dem Nova Corp, die ihn gesichert aufbewahren. Avengers: Age of Ultron Durch einen Angriff auf Baron von Strucker in Sokovia können die Avengers Lokis Szepter an sich nehmen und den Mindstone (Gedankenstein) entnehmen, der später in Visions Stirn eingesetzt wird. Vorher wird der Mindstone von Tony und der KI Jarvis untersucht. Dabei übernimmt das künstliche Bewusstsein im Mindstone die Kontrolle über Starks Rüstungen. In der Mid-Credits Scene ist Thanos zu sehen, der den Infinity-Gauntlet anzieht und dabei anmerkt, dass er es nun wohl selbst erledigen muss, was das Beschaffen sämtlicher Infinity-Steine in Avengers: Infinity War einleitet. Doctor Strange Osoa Der Zeitstein wurde vom ältesten Magier Agamotto im Auge von Agamotto verborgen. Jahrhunderte später wird es von den Müttern und ihren Anhängern im Kamar-Taj verwahrt, bis Doctor Strange es an sich nimmt. Er wird für den Missbrauch verwiesen, doch mit dem Auge von Agamotto gelingt es ihm, die Welt vor Dormammu zu retten. Anschließend wird es wieder sicher im Kamar-Taj verwahrt. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Der Tesserakt befindet sich in der Schatzkammer von Asgard. Hela, die Göttin des Todes, sieht ihn und kommentiert, er könne nützlich sein - ferner behauptet sie, die meisten Dinge in Odins Schatzkammer seien nicht echt oder schwach und stößt dabei den rechten Infinity Gauntlet von seinem Podest. Später nimmt Loki den Tesserakt mit auf das Schiff, das die Asen aus Asgard evakuiert. Avengers: Infinity War Thanos gelangt in den Besitz aller Infinity-Steine: Beim Angriff auf das Schiff der Asen prangt im Infinity-Gauntlet bereits der Machtstein, der bis dato beim Nova Corps in Verwahrung war. Um Thor zu retten, händigt Loki Thanos den Tesserakt aus, der ihn sofort zerstört und den Raumstein entnimmt. Auf Knowhere kann Thanos sich des Realitätsteins vom Collector bemächtigen. Durch Folterung von Nebula gibt Gamora das Geheimnis um den Aufenthaltsort des Seelensteins preis. Den Zeitstein erhält Thanos von Doctor Strange im Austausch für Tonys Leben. Den Gedankenstein reißt Thanos nach der Schlacht in Wakanda aus Visions Stirn. Mit dem komplettierten Infinity-Gauntlet setzt Thanos sofort seinen Plan um und löscht mit einem Fingerschnippen die Hälfte der Lebewesen des Universums aus. Captain Marvel (Film) Tesserakt Avengers: Endgame Nachdem Thanos die Steine im Gaunlet dafür einsetzt, sein "Fingerschnippen des Todes" durchzuführen und sich anschließend aus der Situation zu teleportieren, wird die Signatur der Steine nur noch ein einziges Mal vom Radar der Avengers wahrgenommen: Als Thanos sie mittels ihrer eigenen Kraft zerstört. Es vergehen fünf bittere Jahre bis Ant-Man durch Zufall von einer Ratte aus dem Quantum Realm befreit wird und von seiner Idee der "Zeithüpfer" berichtet, woraufhin Iron Man die nötige Technologie entwickelt, um die Avengers zu befähigen, die Steine aus ihren Zeitlinien zu "entleihen". Nach mehr oder weniger glatt gelaufenen Plänen, sind die Avengers im Besitz der Steine, setzen sie in Tonys Nachbau eines Gauntlets ein und Professor Hulk kann Thanos Schnippen rückgängig machen und so alle Aufgelösten ins Leben zurückholen. In der sich anschließenden Schlacht gelingt es Thanos, Tonys Handschuhe an sich zu reißen und ist kurz davor, sein Schnippen zu wiederholen, doch Iron Man kann ihm die Steine abnehmen und setzt sie seinerseits für die komplette Annihilation von Thanos und seiner Heerscharen ein. Letztendlich bringt Captain America die Steine mit ein paar Zeitsprüngen an ihre vorgesehenen Positionen in Raum und Zeit zurück, sodass sich keine alternativen Zeitlinien bildeten und die Steine ihrem Schicksal zerstört zu werden folgen. Eigenschaften und Besitzer Trivia * In Guardians of the Galaxy erfährt man, dass der Machtstein von den Celestials (gottgleiche Wesen) genutzt wurde, um über Planeten zu richten. * Auf dem Planeten Morag, auf dem Star-Lord zu Beginn des ersten Guardians-Films landet, wurde der Orb versteckt, nachdem neun kosmische Wesen versuchten, die Kraft des Machtsteins unter sich aufzuteilen (was kurz Erwähnung findet, als die Guardians beim Collector sind). Bilder Tesserakt2.png Tesserakt3.jpg Äther.png Äther mit Collector.jpg Tesserakt.png Äther2.png Orb.png Zepter.png Infinity-AOU.png vision-mindstone.jpg Erstes Doctor Strange Pressebild.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0910 comp v037.1043.jpg|Geöffneter Orb mit Power Stone DS Featurette - Magical Objects 3.png Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange-movie.jpg Kaecilius x Strange.png Aether Tesseract Groot.png CollectorInfinityStones.png Thanos in Avengers Age of Ultron.jpg|Alle Infinity-Steine im Infinity Gauntlet Raumstein.jpg Kategorie:Gegenstand Kategorie:Infinity-Stein Kategorie:Waffe